Please Don't Tell Them
by KalesJ
Summary: Yamato has a dream, a dream about a certain young man who just happens to be the new guy around town.
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: Hi there, this is my first story so far so I hope you enjoy it. I have mostly been reading Taito fics so I thought I would try and write one myself. I'd really appreciate as many reviews as possible so please let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: To save me writing this all the time, i'll say it once, at the start of the story. I don't own digimon or any or the original plots, however I do own any other characters and this plot as the story is an Alternate Universe.

Warnings: Is PG-13 for safe measures really. There will be very little bad language but there may be a little in later chapters. This is also a Taito fic so please don't flame for the coupling and if you think you may take offence to this couple then please don't waste your time reading this.

Summary: Yamato's always been the loner at school. Not the type that gets bullied, just the one no one seems to notice. His band is his only way of freely expression emotions without people identifying how he feels. When the new kid Taichi comes to school, everything just seems to get worse until they encounter each other...

Other Notes: This fic will be all in Yamato's P.O.V.

"Please Don't Tell Them"  
A Taito Fic by KalesJ

Prologue.  
I can remember my first day of school so well and even then I was the loner kid. It doesn't bother me that much. I have a few close friends.

Actually, I hardly ever keep my friends close. Some would call me insecure but I say I'm just over protective of my emotions. It's not that I'm scared of them, it's more like I don't know how to control them. Ah, the joys of being a teenager. I'd say I was moody and quiet and I think that's 'normal.  
I hate that word. Normal. How can anything be 'normal'? I've always grown up believing everyone's different and everyone deserves a chance in life. So if nobodies the same, how can 'normal' exist? I guess I'll never know the answer. Then again if I knew all the answers I'd sure as hell be rich outta my mind by now, but still, I don't and I don't think I ever will. Maybe people just need boundaries in life. That's what normal comes from. Average is the same, just sounds more depressing. Let's see, what's normal in my life? I have a dad, a mom and a brother. I live with my dad though, I have since the divorce. I used to see mom and Takeru a lot afterwards too, but then I just stopped visiting. I can't remember why, it was such a long time ago. I still see Takeru sometimes, with his friends. I go and watch his basketball matches too. Dad can't make it usually, he's always working.  
Another 'normal' thing is I go to a regular high school. I'm seventeen and have a band. I sing and play bass. I love doing it because it helps me express my emotions freely. I have three other band members. There's Kurari, she's our synth player. She's darn good and pretty cute. Probably the only popular one of us losers too. She isn't like all the other popular girls though. She doesn't laugh at us when we walk past her in the hall and she doesn't like people because of the way they dress or act. Kurare doesn't stereotype everyone like the usual girls at school. Then there's Jack, our guitarist. He's an American exchange student and one heck of a great guitarist. He can make up a new riff at the sight of a good guitar. Last but not least there's our drummer Kuri. He's cool and he's Kurare's twin brother. I've known him for years and he's a great guy to have around if you need cheering up. They're all great.  
Here's something a lot of people would class as not 'normal' and no one knows about me. I'm bisexual. I have been for about three years. Never had a relationship with another guy before. Actually one person knows. That's Kurari and that's only because we went out three years ago for about eight months. It's the reason we broke up because I liked someone else, a guy. I can remember when he first came to our school. We didn't exactly get on straight away but after a while something just clicked.  
His name was Yagami Taichi and he quickly became star soccer player. Most of the typical school rumors were about him, flying around the school about all the girls he laid at last weeks party. He was on the front page of the school newspaper almost every week and everyone seemed to love him. Even I thought I did, after a while. A long while mind you. I don't know what I think or feel anymore, I sometimes find myself longing to know how he feels. He's the type of guy every girl in the school wants on their arm. Tall, tanned and dark expressive features. The only off putting thing is his lack in academic skills, basically he's kind of stupid. Taichi is a charmer though. The best thing about him, is most of the time he has an innocent look about him, almost angelic because he seems to wonder himself how he does it.  
I remember the day we met, it was quite a while a go, well almost three years to this day actually. It's always been clear in my head. It had been several weeks scince Kurare and I had broken up but we're still really good friends and I tell her everything. Sometimes she tells me things too but both of us like to try and keep our emotions inside. Trouble is we do it so severely that it can rip us up right to the very point of destruction but only Kurare and I understand why we do it to ourselves. We're afraid of letting people too close, if they get too close, we could loose them and if that happens we'd be completely torn apart. I think that's why Kurare and I got together in the first place. We're so alike in so many different ways. I think we act more like twins than Kuri and Kurari.  
We were all hanging out at the smoothie and movie complex. It's huge and most of the kids from school go there because somethings always going on. They have three floors and a movie theatre with eight seperate screens. One the bottom floor is all the regular shops and fast food joints. The middle is the bars and all the alternative clothing stores and smoothie booths. The third floor is mainly full or perverts as it has all the strip clubs and sex shops. It's pretty concealed, you wouldn't know it was there unless someone told you. We don't go up there too much, well the guys do, Kurari and I tend to say on the first two floors.  
Anyway, we were there, on the third floor because right at the back theres a department store and Jack's mom needed something from it. From one of these bars I saw a very distressed Taichi wondering out of it with a few people I thought he was friends with. They took him downstairs and I watched then leave. Curious, I decided to follow because those guys didn't look to happy. I saw the three go out the back doors just in time so I followed. Hardly anyone ever goes out there unless they're about to get the crap beaten outta them. I got the door and opened it. I was right. The guys were kicking his ass pretty bad. I couldn't just stand there, I had to get help but just as I turned away they called. They'd seen me. 'Oh great...' I thought to myself.

"Hey you! Get your ass over here!" shouted one of them. He was tall and had dark hair. All of them were tall and all of them were tough, I recognised them as seniors from school but didn't know their names. I gingerly turned round and the guy who had spoken was on his way over. "You know this guy? You come to help him?" I shook my head.

"I think he's lying Makato!" shouted the blond one as he booted Taichi in the stomach over and over again. I hated seeing people like that. Makato grabbed my neck and kicked my left shin. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like he'd hit me with steel. The other guys were still laying into Taichi and Makato aimed to hit me again. The voices of happy people and alot of them stopped him.

"Kay guy's I think we better leave 'em here, people are coming. We'll get 'em again!" Makato called and they ran off. The people walked passed without even looking at us but to be honest I was grateful of that.  
I limped over to Taichi who was lying pretty motionless on the floor.

"Hey, can you move?" I called as I got closer. He'd never said a bad thing about me so I wasn't too scared, it was his friends that didn't like me. They didn't exactly do anything to me, I've never been bullied really. They all just ignored me.

"I think...er have they really gone?" he asked in a weak voice. It was stained with pain.

"Yeah, they have. Sorry I couldn't help, I just kinda saw them take..."

"It's okay. Thanks here anyways. At least I only had to take two of them." I managed to here a little bit of a laugh from him. I smiled.

"Do you need a hand getting up?" I asked. He was already turning on his stomach. Then very slowly he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, I'm okay." He said. I watched him get up, ever so slowly but he managed okay. "Hey you're that kid from school. We take algebra together I think? Yamato right?" He said looking at me straight in the eyes. I looked down and almost blushed at the fact he knew who I was.

"Yeah, my friends call me Matt. You're Taichi? The guy who's almost always in the paper." I looked up and saw him smiling.

"Yep, that's me. My friends call me Tai. Don't believe what you read in those papers either, it's hardly ever true!" I smiled.

"What it true then?" I asked.

"Just the good stuff about me, winning games and stuff. Well, it was nice to actually meet you Matt. Hey, aren't you in a band?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Well, we're okay but..."

"Okay?! I've heard you play in the PA departments at school, you're all really good. Anyways, I'm having a party next weekend. Think you could play for us?" I was shocked, he'd heard us play? We thought no one ever heard us let alone one of the popular kids. I was speechless.

"Uh...sure, I'll talk to the others. Should be fine though, they'd be up for playing a live set. How long you want us to play for?" I asked.

"Oh about an hour if that's okay?"

"I don't think we have enough of our own songs for an hour set. Think we could do some covers?"

"Sure, as long as you promise to play!" I nodded.  
"Well I better go, see you later!" and with that Tai jogged off waving. I stood there speechless.

"Matt, what are you doing out here?" I heard a female voice call.

"Hey, Kurari. Listen I've got some great news..."

A/N: Well that's all for the prologue. Hope this is going okay.Will update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the songs or bands listed in this (and future) chapters. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the long update.

"Please Don't Tell Them"

Chapter One

I told Kurari about the gig Tai asked us to. Then we both went back and found the other guys in a smoothie booth. It was quiet so we started talking about all the cover songs we could do. We all had different sort of influences in the band, making us sound quite unique I felt. Jack was really into all the American punk-rock stuff like Rancid, Blink 182 and Green day. Kuri liked all the metal and rock stuff like Guns and Roses, Slayer and Korn. Kurari liked a lot of brit-punk stuff and indie music like The Killers, The Libertines and Sex Pistols. I liked all sorts of stuff really, H.I.M. were a favorite of mine. There was one thing that bound us together. We all had the same favorite band.

"We should so do 'Crying' and 'Destination Anywhere." Kurari said while we were waiting for our drinks.

"Totally, those songs rock! How about 'Stuck in America' too?" Jack asked.

"Sure, but no more. We can't keep to the Sugarcult songs, we need variety." I replied.

"Well those three songs are about 12 minute's altogether and our five songs are about twenty, well our five best ones anyway. So, the other songs have to add up to half an hour, plus we need to decide an order." Kuri said, looking up from his homework book. He was a smart kid, he really was, but homework for him was a nightmare. He never did it at home, always when we were out.

"Well let's start with "Anything At All" and end with "Please Don't Tell Them". We'll fill in the Sugarcult songs throughout the set. Then each choose another song to do for the gaps." Jack said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I said thoughtfully. I was trying to pick out what song I could choose to add to the set. "Okay, I choose "Razorblade Kiss" as my song. What about you guys?"

"I knew you'd pick a H.I.M. song Matt. Um, "Somebody told me" I love that song and we haven't played it in a while. It'll be good to do something a bit new." Kurari said looking around at the other guys. I had to admit she always chose a different song while we practiced so it would be refreshing for something new.

"There's no point in even asking me, you know I like our songs better." Kuri said, not looking up from his work.

"I agree with Kuri, I think we have enough songs anyways. We don't want to kill ourselves out there!" Jack said. "Anyone want another drink?"

"Nah, I gotta go anyways. See you guys tonight yeah? Practice? My house?" Kurari got up.

"Does that mean I gotta go too? I wanna hang with the guys for a while." Kuri asked.

"Did I say you could come? Mom wants you back by seven though, so come practice then." Kurari walked of and out of the shopping centre.

"Matt? Do you still have a crush on my sister?" Kuri asked. I spat half my drink across the table as I turned to face him. He'd never brought This up before, no one had.

"No why?" I replied, shocked.

"'Cause you were just staring at her butt as she walked away." The other guys sniggered. I calmed myself down. There was no point getting worked up about this, because I didn't like her like that. Kurari knew who I liked.

"Err, look guys, I know it may seem like I do because I spend a lot of time with her-"

"All your time, more like." Jack interrupted.

"No I don't, I hang out with you guys too. Anyways, we're just good friends, besides she knows who I-uh oh."

"Carry on man, we won't laugh. I bet its Sora Takenouchi." Kuri said.

"Oh so now you also think I'm insane! She's a popular girl."

"Speaking of popular, we better go or else we're about to be squished. Here they come." Jack pointed in the direction of the entrance. In walked about six or seven of the popular kids.

"Let's head back to yours then Kuri. We can spend more time practicing." I said getting up to leave. The others followed.

"Hey Matt, isn't that Taichi?" Jack asked. My cheeks started to burn.

"Um, I don't know guys. Let's go."

"Um hey, blonde haired kid, err Matt is it?" I heard a female voice call me. I turned to the sound of the dreadful noise and just as I suspected Mimi Tachikawa was standing by me. Mimi was really pretty to everyone, well except us. Those guys liked real girls. Mimi was fake. She was tall and a slut. She was head cheerleader, but sometimes, she could be pretty cool. She hated bullies and stood up for the kids who got bullied. When she was with her 'clan' she was so much different. She'd squash everyone as if they were bugs. Sora was just as bad. She was captain of the girls soccer squad, a top tennis player and really clever. She got top marks in everything and if she got one thing out of place she'd breakdown. The other guys were just random members of the football team and other cheerleaders. And yes, Tai was one of them.

"Yeah well about that party thing. Don't bother coming. We don't want you playing. We've filled in Tai with the other info about you, and he agrees." Mimi said smirking. I glanced over at Tai. He was looking down at his feet. "Isn't that right Tai?" Mimi asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah" Tai said without looking up. Then he walked off.

"I'll go see to him." Sora walked after him.

"So yeah, again don't bother. We have a decent band playing. But now, just for talking to Tai, we're going to make the rest of your school life hell. But not just for you, for that little pretty girl you dance around with. I'm really going to enjoy picking her apart." Mimi laughed and walked away the rest of then sniggering and following her. One thing I didn't mention. Mimi hates bullies, unless it's her being the bully. She was just a big contradiction really.

"I'm really sorry guys." I said. They looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Matt. Let's just go home." I nodded and we walked out in silence.  
We walked to the corner of my road together said goodbye and went our seperate ways. I felt so guilty because i'd lead my friends on. Then I started worrying about Karari. Mimi was a bt of a slut and that meant if she wanted something she'd get it. From guy or from girl. I shook my head. I wanted to go back and warn Kurari. 'No Matt, just walk home'. I told myself. Biggest Mistake. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Thank you for the reviews. This chapter may confuse you a little, i'm sorry if it does.

Please Don't Tell Them

Chapter Two.

I woke up feeling like I'd been smashed in the head with a big glass bowl. I dreamt about people I didn't know and my friends. Sometimes it even seemed like this dream was turning into a reality. Half of them I knew went to my school. Kuri, Jack and Kurari were in my band. But who was Taichi? I'd never met anyone with that name. As for Sora and Mimi being like they were, that was really just plain weird. I hated myself for even thinking about my friends like that.

"Yamato? Are you awake?" A muffled voice called from the other side of my bedroom door. That muffled voice was the sound of Takeru, my younger brother. He'd stayed over last night because he got back late from a basketball match and for once my father had gone. I felt a little jealous as dad never came to any of my gigs.

"Yeah, i'm awake little bro, why are you up so early?" I asked rubbing my nice and stepping out of bed.

"Early? It's almost noon! Haven't you got band practise in like half hour?" My eyes shot open.

"Uh!" I moaned. "I'm such an idiot I totally forgot." I walked over to my closet and pulled out some clothes. The usual, a black shirt and some pants. I grabbed my socks and raced into the bathroom.

"Wow. I didn't think you could move that fast on a Sunday morning Matt." Takeru walked off into the sitting room laughing to himself.

"Shut it Tk!" I called. Not in an angry tone. I quickly ran a little gel through my hair and styled it.

"There's some toast in the kitchen, I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." I called. After cleaning up I gulped down my food and juice, cleaned my teeth and grabbed my bass. I put my shoes on and jacket. "I'll see you later TK. I'm going to go hang out with Sora and everyone after practise. I'll be back around seven okay?"

"Sure, see you then." He called. I took my keys off the wall and left.  
It was pretty cold. I wrapped myself up as much as I could and quickly walked down the steps of our apartment building. Kuri lived about five minutes away from me so I was making good time. 'Yamato Ishida can't me late, i'm never late.' I was right too. I got there dead on half past twelve.  
I knocked on the door to Kuri's house.

"Wow Yamato, you're finally here. Just in time too." Kurari answered the door smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I overslept." I replied as I walked through the door. "Where are the guys?"

"Studio, as usual." Kurari laughed. "This needs to be quick though, I got stuff to do with the girls."

"Mimi and Sora are here?"

"No, not yet. I asked them to come by at two. They've got some new guy they want you to meet. Taichi his name is." I stopped dead still. I felt the blood inside me freeze.

"What?" I asked turning round.

"Yeah, why so edgy?" Kurari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I...errr. I don't know. I thought you said someone else." I said, making my way through to the next room to start up practise. Could this really be the chance I got to meet the guy that kept haunting my dreams? I'd come to know this guy so well in them and I actually thought I was in love with him. This was all getting way outta hand. I picked my guitar up and out of it's case before gently putting it back in again.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but I just don't feel like practising today. Sorry." I said zipping the case and lifting it onto my shoulder.

"What? Yamato doesn't want to practise? Ishida Yamato, late and now doesn't want to practise! Did ya hit your head or something man. What's gotten into you?" Kuri asked shocked. The others had similar expressions on their faces.

"First I wasn't late, I was here dead on twelve thirty and second I just don't feel like it today. Besides I got a ton of homework, I shouldn't be here. I'll catch you guys later or something." I said as I walked away. I could tell every one of them were looking at each other in amazement.

I certainly wasn't myself. I just left my band standing there. I walked around and around not noticing where I was going until I bumbed into someone.

"Sorry." I said not looking up.

"So you should be Ishida! You totally ruined my new top!" A female voice screamed. It could only be the one and only...

"I'm real sorry Mimi. I wasn't looking." I said glancing up. Very briefly I glanced at the three faces in front of me. Sora, Mimi and I almost fell over when I saw him. My eyes went wide and it felt like my mind just stopped co operating with me.

"Matt, this is a new friend of ours, his name is-"

"Taichi Yagami." I answered for her in unison to the guy. To this...this Taichi.

"Hey how'd you know my name." he asked smiling and holding out his hand. I backed away a little and looked at his face. 'Exactly identical to my dream guy, well not exactly dream guy. He is but, oh I'mjust confused.'

"Listen." I said through gritted teeth. "We don't know each other and we never will. Leave me alone. Don't come near me or my friends." I then stormed off in the direction I lived in and was in a bad mood all the way home cursing at myself.

I banged in through the door.

"Matt?" I heard Takeru call me. I ignored him, kicked off my shoes and went into my room locking the door behind me. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling thinking.

It took me a while to calm down. I realised I was stupid for talking like that to someone I'd never met. I groaned loudly thinking about how I was going to cope around everyone at school. I assumed he'd be joining. He looked new, I'd never seen nor heard about him before. Except in my dreams.

A/N: Well that was the chapter. Sorry if it confused anyone. Basically, the first chapters were Yamato's dream self, just to clear things up. Mimi and Sora are not really the nasty girls but they are popular. His band mates are the same, as is his history with them. He has never met Taichi, but he keeps appearing in Yamato's dreams. Hope this little bit of info helps. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Please Don't Tell Them.

Chapter Three

I woke up before the alarm buzzed a grand entrance in my peaceful slumber. It had been peaceful because I hadn't dreamt. I just slept.

I stretched my arms and slowly sat up. I looked around the familiar surroundings of my bedroom. I hadn't left it sconce I came back so I must have had a long sleep. I gently pushed myself out of bed and picked up a towel. I walked out of my room and saw a light coming from straight in front of me. Someone was already awake in the kitchen. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

I walked into the shower, turning up the heat and let warm water trickle down around me. I felt the warmth wrap around and cover me with a protective blanket of heat.

After fifteen minutes of relaxing and soothingly waking up my still sleepy muscles I turned off the refreshing water and walked out. I dried I off and wrapped the towel around my waist, looked in the mirror and frowned.

"Today's going to be a long hard day." I said to my reflection as I reached up and rummaged through the various lotions and hair styling equipment. I took down a small tub off wax. I twisted off the lit and carefully dipped my fingers inside the sticky substance. I ran my fingers through my hair styling it as I usually did.

After my routine pamper I walked back to my room and looked for my school uniform. I pulled out some clean underwear from a draw and dressed myself.

"Now, what lessons do I have today?" I asked myself as I picked up my bag and pulled out my timetable. "Ah, well at least I have some lessons to get my mind of things. Music first and then sociology." I picked up the necessary books and put them into my bag along with my timetable and some cash. I picked up my cell phone too and put it right at the bottom of my bag.

Just as I lifted it onto my shoulder a faint bleeping sound echoed from my desk. I walked over and switched off every teenagers nightmare on a Monday morning, my alarm clock.

Dad was in the kitchen, already dressed, drinking coffee and folding up a newspaper he'd obviously just been reading. He looked up at me and gave a tired smile.

"Oh, good morning Yamato. Ready for school at this time? What's gotten into you?" I smiled back at him.

"Yeah I woke up early." I replied as I started to make myself some breakfast. The usual, coffee and toast. I thought I was starting to become that one thing I'd tried to avoid since I became a teenager, being normal. I hated it, I had to change my routine it was too normal. But then I guess in an early morning, getting ready for school, its okay.

"Has your band got anything lined up?" My father asked my, taking another sip of his coffee. My toast popped up as I was about to answer. I turned and took the toast out, lightly spreading butter over the top and adding a little milk to my coffee.

"Not really. A school dance in a few weeks time but that's about it. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh well I just wondered. Oh and you see, I have this friend arriving next week from Tokyo. He's here looking for new talent. One of the guys from work's doing an interview with him, that's how I found out. Maybe your band could audition for him?" He put down his empty cup and picked up his car keys. He walked over towards the apartment door.

"You mean we have a chance of getting signed?"

"Well, maybe. Anyway, I have to get to work. I'll be back around five tonight. Have a good day son." With that my father walked out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

I sat down at the kitchen table thinking about the reactions from the others as I ate the remains of my breakfast.

A/N: This is really more like a sub chapter. That's why it's so short. Chapter four should be along soon. Thanks for your reviews and please continue to do so. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you for my wonderful reviewers. By sub-chapter I meant a sort of time consuming chapter. One with little meaning just to keep a story together. It was short, like the others and hopefully that will change. I just seem to be able to add very little at the end without going into too much detail about the next chapter, anyway, thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Please Don't Tell Them Chapter Four.

I left my apartment and walked down the cobwebbed stairway leading to the ground floor. I never really used the lift and as I was only on the first floor I didn't see too much point in it, unless I was carrying something really heavy or it was raining. Most of the time it was broken anyway and I couldn't be bothered to wait. With my bag on one shoulder and my hands stuffed deeply into my pockets, eyes watching the floor I walked on, I headed off to school.  
When I reached the park I looked up. Usually Kurari and Kuri would meet me here and we'd walked the rest of the way to school together. 'So, either late, not coming or they really don't like me right now.' I thought to myself. 'Five minutes, I'll wait five minutes.'

Five minutes slowly ticked by. I sighed and turned to carry on walking to school. Just then I heard a voice call me from behind. I didn't recognize the voice at all so I just carried on walking. The person kept calling so I turned to greet them. To my horror it was none other than Yagami Taichi. The last person I wanted to see before school. He jogged up to me until he was just a few paces away.

"Hey Ishida. I just want to know why you don't like me, I mean I am new around here, I don't know you and I don't think I did anything wrong, so what's the deal man? I don't want a fight. The girls said it'd probably be best to leave you." He said slowly as he walked towards me. I looked at him. He was very attractive, tall with dark hair, a little big and bushy but it suited him well. Big feminine chocolate eyes and a carefree smile. A smile I had never learnt nor acquired. He looked really good in his school uniform too.

His question left me with one thought, the one thing I could do right now so I didn't completely freak him out by saying I'd been having dreams about him before I even knew him. So I had to lie. I hated doing it and I couldn't do it well.

"Um, yeah yesterday. I'm really sorry. A while ago, a kid who looked a bit like you called Taichi bullied me pretty bad. He used to pick on my brother as well. I kind of hold a grudge against him." I replied. It was so lame, he was sure to see right through it.

"Oh right, hey sorry about that. I don't think that's me, I never really been to this part of town." He gave a relieved smile. I turned to carry on the rest of my walk to school, half hoping Taichi would walk with me, half hoping that he'd leave me alone. I was in a lot of confusion about this boy. Walking with him would either make things different or a hell of a lot worse.

"Can I walk with you?" I heard him ask. "I don't really know the way." I sighed.

"Yeah. Call me Matt by the way." I said to him as he caught up with me.

"Call me Tai." He replied. "So, what's it like? School I mean."

"Okay." I said. I was still finding it a little hard to believe I was walking to school with my dream guy, literally. It was if my dream had come true. So weird.

"Not very talkative? It is early though." I nodded as Tai spoke. He got the hint. I didn't really want to talk at the moment. I was still figuring things out in my own head. He occupied himself all the way to school by kicking a small stone. I occupied myself by looking at him from the corner of my eye. He really did look good.

A/N: Our first real bit of Taichi/Yamato interaction. Hope you can wait for the next chapter. Please review. Next chapter should be along soon. 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, hope this chapter is okay for you! x

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!  
Please Don't Tell Them.  
Chapter Five.

School went befoe my eyes. All of it was a blur. All I thought about was Tai. His big strong arms underneath a tight fitted shirt. I wanted to be held in those arms, held until we fell asleep together. We didn't talk all day, I don't know why really, maybe I just wasn't looking very approachable. That's quite common for me. I was still finding it hard to believe that for a few nights I had been dreaming about him and then he appears out of nowhere. Amazing.

I got home just after five. I'd walked the longest way possible and stopped at the supermarket to grab something to cook up. I was feeling a little paranoid the whole way home though. I kept thinking Taichi was there, watching me and following me.  
He wasn't of course. He was at soccer tryouts and everyone was there, cheering him on. Supporting him, watching him. Everything I wanted to do, but was to scared to do. Still it made me think about him. About a relationship and I just had to admit it the guy was very sexy. I couldn't deny it, he just was. His whole well him really. His attitude, voice, body just everything. Taichi was a sexy guy. I found him attractive why was that so wrong? I kept asking myself the same question but couldn't put an answer to it. That lead me thinking about my feelings for him. Did I really like him in that way?

I woke the next morning at eight. Late. It must have been a good dream, but I couldn't remember it. I rushed around grabbing my stuff and something to eat. Just as I was about to open the door somebody knocked. I pulled it open and there he was. Waiting. He knew where I lived.

"Hey Matt, late too? I was worrying so I thought I'd come get you. Plus, I thought'd be unfair of me to let you just walk into school by yourself. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good thanks, err how'd you...?" He cut me off.

"Oh don't worry about it. I made it into the soccer team"

"Yeah?" I asked as we walked down the stairs and quickly made our way to school.

"Yep." And again we didn't talk for the whole day. I pushed all questions to the back of my mind. Sora must've told him. Just like she told all the female fans...Oh how much I wanted to hold him in my arms, kiss him softly. Everything.

The day went by quickly again because I was thinking about Tai. Even my band practise was quick. I could tell they were all worried about me, and I couldn't blame them as I was hardly speaking. Kuri offered to walk home with me, I knew the guys were worried so he was probably hoping to get a look inside me head. You know, see what was wrong with me. I guess they all thought I was mad or something. They didn't know I was fine, that I was just thinking. About Taichi, his amazing body and that smile...man did he have a great smile!

"I'll ask him!" I said, stopping quickly and smiling. The solution to my problems had finally came to mind.

"Ask who, what?" Kuri asked, a confused expession grew on his face. I think he was trying to talk to me and I wasn't saying anything back to him.

"Oh nothing. Look Kuri I'm not mad at you, or any of the guys. I've just got a lot to think about right now, there's this situation and I'm a little confused by it all. Please don't worry about me, and tell the other guys not too either." I gave him a reasuring smile as I spoke. "Hey, I'll be fine from here. Thanks alot though, for walking with me. I appreciate it, even when there are no words it's great being in your company so thanks." I gave him a 'manly' hug and walked off, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

I walked into my apartment, took off my shoes and sighed. I was nervous yet excited about tomorow. I was going to ask Taichi on a date. Although he wouldn't actually know it was a date. To him and everyone aound it'd be two friends going out to catch a movie, talk and maybe get some food. The stuff you do on a date, as a couple but instead two guys, so nobody would know, except me.

I must've gone to bed pretty early. I woke up on time, for once! Showerd, did my hair, had some breakfast, got dressed and left to meet Tai. As I walked towards the first place we met the other day I saw him. Waiting. For me? I didn't know. He was looking down at the floor, arms crossed one leg pushed up against the fence. A 'typical' Yamato pose actually. He must have sensed me coming because he suddenly dropped the pose and stood just like a Tai would stand, waving and smiling. I did the same back and jogged up to him.

"Hey, aren't you the one that's usualy late?" I asked as I met him. He laughed, I smiled.

"Yeah, Mr Perfect, like your never late?" He gave me a gentle push. We both started walking on our way to school.

"Hey, I never said I was perfect"

"Yeah I guess, so what's been up the past couple of days? You've been really, well whats the word..." he was thinking, ha!

"...Boring?" I asked, we were talking as if we'd known each other for years.

"That's a good word but I was thinking more busy I guess. Busy in that blonde head of yours"

"Kind of, I've been thinking a lot lately. Hey are you busy this weekend?" I asked as we walked through the school gates.

"Not really...I have a soccer match Sunday afternoon. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, not alot really. I was wondering if you want to go see a movie or something, as we haven't really you know, talked." I shrugged casually. Like another guy would.

"Ha, sure. Seems like you're asking me out on a date though." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I said and looked away. "Well let me know, k?" and I walked away to see my band up in the music room to explain why I wouldn't be at band practise on Saturday. I couldn't really say, 'Oh it's cause I have a date with Tai...' Well actually I think I could tell one person...

AN:Thanks for reading, I will update asap:) xx


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks for my reviews, thank you so much I really appreciate them! Well, here's the next chapter after a not so long update I guess! Hope you enjoy! 

Please Don't Tell Them

Chapter Six

The next few days passed so quickly. Tai and I started to talk to each other in public, which confused our little clique. Although they were happy we now spoke, I think they were a little scared. But then who wouldn't be I suppose? After that little outburst almost a week before. All this time though I was studying Taichi. They way he spoke, they was he looked at different people, laughed in different ways. I had been taking it all in for the past week, comparing him to my dream Taichi. The freaky thing was I was sure he was the same guy. Exactly the same.

We talked about all our plans for Saturday. Where to meet, what to do, what to see and when to eat and everything else that needed to be thought out. All that kinda stuff. Normally I like to plan ahead because it makes me focus on something. I like to focus on one thing, mainly because it gets Taichi out of my head for a little while. But then again, I always end up falling asleep and there is my dream guy...Hmm! Anyways, so yeah we were planning and then the worst thing that could possibly ever happen, happened.

"Hey guys, that sounds like a plan! Eleven am you say? Gotcha, everyone will meet you there. You're so clever Yamato; it'll be a great idea to spend the whole day together. All of us. Although it would have been better if you had let me know first so I could see what everybody else was doing. Still, it will be a great chance for everyone to get together. Not to worry. So what do you think then? Yamato?" Sora asked me, beaming in an alarmingly scary way.

"Well Ta..."

"Great! We'll see you there! I'll go tell everyone our plans for the weekend!" and she bounced off to tell everyone. 'Great' I thought. 'That is so not fair!'

"It's not that bad." Taichi said. Then I was starting to think he could read my mind too. Everything was starting to get out of hand. I just sat and sighed.

"Yeah." I said, looking straight down at the floor. Taichi just sat there in silence. I suddenly looked up at him, smiling. "Hey come over tonight, I'll meet you at the gates. With that I got up and walked over to the music room. The guys were all there.

"Hey Yamato"  
"Hey Kuri, everyone." I said with a nod. I picked up my bass and played a few chords to check everything was in tune. "Let's get going then!" I said smiling. I played and sung the best I could. Because I was thinking of him and now he was my motivation. He was my inspiration. And I was loving every second of him being in my head.

"That was great Yamato! I have never heard you play like that!" Jack said after practice.

"Well thanks. Let's say I had a bit more motivation than usual." I smiled because they all had no clue. "Hey guys, me and the others are heading out tomorrow, wanna come?" I asked looking around the room.

"Sure, but me and Kuri have to get back by like four 'cause we've got family coming for dinner. It's mom's birthday tomorrow." Kurari smiled.

"I can't make it, sorry, I've got plans with my dad. See you guys later anyways." Jack said and jogged off to his gym class.

"Well Ishida, you've got the rest of the afternoon off I see, what time are we meeting you tomorrow"

"Eleven." I replied simply gently putting my bass back into my case. "See you guys later." I walked outside and down to the gates where Taichi was waiting for me.

"Hey!" He called out to me as I walked down the steps from the music hall. I waved at him and carried on walking towards the gates. When I got there Taichi put his arm around my shoulders and started walking with me.

"So, everyone's coming tomorrow because they think we're going to cause trouble between ourselves. So I was thinking, buddy of mine. Then we could take a train to the next city at ten. After all you did kinda say you thought it'd be a good idea for it to be just us."

"I said that?" I turned to look at the brunette, confusion and blushing cheeks very evident on my face. So evident I almost immediately turned my face away. Confusion wasn't that bad but I didn't want Taichi to see me blush, at him!

"Yeah." He said, hopefully not noticing. "Umm, not to sound rude but could I stay over tonight? My little sis has got a bit of a slumber party going on and I don't really wanna be there."

"Yeah that'd be fine." I replied. "We should go by yours then and grab some stuff?"

"Yeah."

We walked to Tai's apartment in silence. He still had his arm around me and to be honest it felt really nice. Tai walked in to his house while I stayed outside. It was my choice completely. I didn't feel comfortable going into his home, not until he'd been to mine. This was kind of a personal thing, I did it to everybody and I have no clue why I did it. It was a bit weird but there we go. Taichi was back out within five minutes. We then walked over to my place, not too far, but still the walk was silence again. It was okay. I guess it gave us both sometime to think. Well me anyways. All I could think about was the sexy guy walking by my side, and tonight he'd be sleeping in my room. It couldn't get any better than this.

"You'll have to excuse the mess in this place sorry." I said as we walked through the door. Only thing was, the place was pretty much spotless.

"You call this a mess? Freak!" Tai laughed at me. I grinned and shrugged. 'Wow he has such a beautiful smile.' I thought to myself.  
"Tour?" I asked. He nodded and I showed him the place. It wasn't that big but still, it was cozy. The bathroom, kitchen, living area, my room, dad's room and the breakfast room.

"Why is it a breakfast room? Why not just plain dining room? Or eating room? Do you only eat breakfast in there?" Tai asked confused. I laughed at his expression.

"No we eat our meals in there. Here you can put your stuff in my room." I said opening the door. He put his stuff on the floor as I made my way into the kitchen. "Hungry?" I called out to him and at that word the boy raced into the kitchen with gleaming eyes. "I'm guessing no then?" I asked. He pouted. "How cute, well how about you go choose some movies to watch and I'll make up some snacks." He nodded and made his way into the living room. I grabbed the popcorn down. Some candy and potato chips, dips and called for a pizza. A very large all meat pizza. I grabbed some sodas from the fridge and put them out on the coffee table in the living room.

"Yummy, food!" Taichi said grabbing the potato chips and opening a sour cream and onion dip. I myself picked up a diet coke and a handful of popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" I asked looking at Taichi.

"You'll see..." The guy grinned evilly. I continued to look at the screen and instantly knew what it was.

"Ah, Beetlejuice. Good choice for a film!" I said and sat back.

The doorbell rang about thirty minutes into the movie. I got up, cash in hand to get our pizza.

"Keep the change." I said as I shut the door. I place the pizza down onto the table and Taichi and I murdered it.

We watched movies all night long, eventually falling asleep on the sofa. I woke up around three am and decided to go into my own room. I thought about the day ahead, it was Saturday already. 'Yey' I thought, enthusiastically. I fell back asleep with a huge grin on my face.

-  
AN: Hope you enjoyed. Until next time:D


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update!  
Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven.

Isn't it just terrible to have the sun beaming in your face early on a saturday morning. I usually can't stand waking up before twelve but today was a special day. It was our day and we were going to spend it together. That very thought made the corners of my mouth twitch as I opened my eyes. As I did my gaze met a lump of brown hair and a toned, tanned frame standing with his back towards me.

"Taichi?" I asked sleepily. The boy in front of me spun around grinning. He raised his arm to stratch behind his neck, something that I had mentally noted that he did when he was nervous or just a little bit embarresed. Like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Hell, this guy was still a kid at heart, and for once that quality didn't unerve me or make me feel like I wanted to punch his lights out.

"Well good morning sleepy head! It's almost 8.30, shouldn't we be getting ready to go?" He said, still grinning. I looked around my room, then down at myself, noticing the covers had fallen down as I had sat up, revealing more to him than I would've liked. I blushed and quickly pulled the covers back up. Then I picked up on it. He had been studying me. He had been analysing my every move just like I had with him. Something told me, however, that he himself hadn't actually been aware of the fact that he was mentally making notes of all my movements, twitches and actions.

"I never imagined you'd be the early waking type." I replied "Now, do you mind? I need to get dressed."

Tachi said nothing, picked up his things and went out the room closing the door behind him. I quickly ran over to my draw, put on some clean underwear and grabbed one of my favourite pairs of jeans. I went over to my closet and picked out a plain shirt, not to dressy, and headed over to my bathroom.

'Ah, not a hair out of place. My hair looks good at this time in the morning, ha.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.  
"Do you want me to get that?" Taichi called.  
"Er, please, if you could."

Before I could even guess who it was coming inside the house her shrill voice called my name.

"YAMATO!" She called. "Yamato, are you awake yet? Are you decent?" I shook my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror. 'Why? Just why?'

"In here Sora!" I called back, still not believing that she was here.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could hang out a bit before we-ahhh, oh, um, Yamato, I'm so, so sorry. I'll see myself out!" Sora quicly moved through the apartment and raced out the door. I don't think I've ever seen that girl move so quickly of the tennis court and soccer fields or cheerleading or any of the other athletic things she does.

Athletics was never my thing, music, please, but anything that involves working out a sweat doing something I don't enjoy can bite me. I heard Taichi in hysterics 'What could be so funny?' I thought to myself. The I noticed why Sora had ran so fast, there was a huge stain on my shirt. It was sticky, damp and looked strangely like I'd been enjoying myself in the bathroom a little too much. Of course it was just hair gum. Sora, on the other hand, would never know. 


End file.
